Events of February 6th, 2015
The February 6 attacks (also referred to as Operation Gee, Assassination of Blake2144, or 2/6) were a series of terrorist attacks conducted by the notorious terrorist Alicia DiDonato on the morning of Friday, February 6, 2015. The attacks consisted of several counts of mass murder used to target the current President, Blake2144. The terrorist managed to kill over 10 law enforcement officers and then assassinated the President. The attacks claimed the lives of 13 people (including herself) and caused at least $1 billion in property and infrastructure damage. The attacker Alicia DiDonato (Gee433) was a notorious assassin and former Developer since the beginning of TROA. She is currently incarcerated and serving a life sentence in a supermax corrections facility located on the Tidal Basin island in Washington DC. DiDonato was once a developer for the founder. She befriended Jonathan Blackwood (the founder) when she visited Washington DC once, and she showed him what she can build and script. So, Blackwood hired DiDonato into the development team. Within short time, she was given full access to everything in DC. Little did Jonathan know, in one of the scripts that Gee433 gave to him, secretly contained a virus that infected every single script, instance, and player in the game, allegedly giving her command over the entire server. If there was a script interfering, she could just click the "X" button and it would be removed from the server explorer permanently. Main events On the morning of Friday, February 6th, the second President, Blake2144 and 4 other agents, were in the Presidential limo traveling to the Lincoln Memorial to meet with an ambassador. They never made it there, as terrorist Alicia DiDonato was on top of the White House, and shot out the limo's tires. She began to make threats towards the President, and the agents had him rushed to the nearby Office of National Reconnaissance. He was held safely there until another SS agent could respawn the limo and bring it back. The President thought he was safe, until he passed the White House's south facade. This gave Alicia a clear shot to the limo's driver, and she hit him. The Secret Service agent's body was lying against the limousine's steering wheel, and the President and his remaining agents jumped out of the car as it plummeted towards the bottom of the map. The President made his way to the closest building: the top-secret Cyber Command headquarters. He made his way inside and spawned another limousine. The President hid in the HQ for around 20 minutes while DiDonato continued to make threats. Eventually, Alicia found her way into the headquarters, killing 3 agents before being shot herself by the President. DiDonato managed to get away and spawned in a sedan and drove off. By now, the Secret Service director had dispatched an extra four agents (Adrian4422, Len521, thebornceltic and DarkRealmGames) to serve as the President's final line of defense. They got inside of a large SUV and picked up the lone President at the bunker. As he entered the vehicle, they made their way out of the city. Little did they know, DiDonato was in a car nearly 50 meters behind them. As they turned right, DiDonato slammed on the gas, and smashed her car into the SUV, killing Agent thebornceltic in the process. Once again, the President was driven away by his remaining 3 agents. They sped off to their original location -- the Lincoln Memorial. In the midst of all the chaos, nobody had seemed to notice that the foreign diplomat had left the game at least twenty minutes before. DiDonato raced to her sedan and drove full speed towards the black SUV, which seemed like a small speck of dust in the distance. Alicia was too late, as by the she arrived, the agents were already rushing the President inside of the large marble structure. By now, the President was secure in the basement of the Lincoln. He dispatched SSO operative DarkRealmGames to finally kill DiDonato. DarkRealmGames made his way up the basement stairs and got outside. He had visual of DiDonato, but it was lost as she hailed bullets at him from her M4 assault rifle. Knowing it was against the Constitution, DarkRealmGames equipped his RPG and shot a rocket at DiDonato's sedan, destroying it into little bits. Eventually, DiDonato took out an RPK and held it on the ground and shot a hailfire of bullets towards the operative. Three bullets actually hit him, but he was safe. DarkRealmGames took a last stand against the assassin and charged at her with his RPG, only to be met with a harsh bullet. DarkRealmGames was incapacitated and safely recovered, becoming President of the Republic many weeks later. With Dark out of commission, DiDonato knew she could easily assassinate the President -- her goal. She equipped her trusty rifle and entered the monument, and went down the basement stairs. She swiftly turned the door corner, and kicked open the door. Agents Len521 and Adrian4422 were too slow to respond, and were killed in action. Now, Alicia and Blake were face-to-face. DiDonato heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. She said "for Mother Russia" and held her rifle to the President's face. She pulled the trigger, and the President was dead. As Blake's body hit the floor, DarkRealmGames ran down the stairs and shot DiDonato three times with a P226 handgun. She tried to resist, but the operative put her in handcuffs and called for backup. Agent DarkRealmGames has been praised for his actions, and was promoted to Secret Service Director. On the other hand, DiDonato rots in a cell, and was never heard from since. Event chronology Major events are italicized. 09:08 AM -- '''President Blake2144 group shouts a server startup '''09:13 AM -- '''President Blake2144 arrives in the server '''09:15 AM -- '''Three Secret Service agents arrive in the server '''09:20 AM -- '''Founder Jonathan Blackwood arrives in the server '''09:23 AM -- '''Two more Secret Service agents arrive in the server '''09:31 AM -- '''Four law enforcement officers and one WHS arrive in the server '''09:33 AM -- ''Gee433 arrives in the server'' 09:35 AM -- '''Foreign ambassador arrives in the server '''09:41 AM -- ''Presidential limousine departs to Lincoln Memorial'' 09:42 AM -- ''Gee433 begins to threaten the President and shoots out the limo tires'' 09:44 AM -- '''President hides at NRO office '''09:50 AM -- '''Presidential limo returns to NRO office and picks President & protective detail up '''09:54 AM -- ''Limousine driver is killed'' 09:55 AM -- ''President enters Cyber Command HQ'' 10:24 AM (approx) -- ''Gee433 kills several SS agents and is then shot by the President'' 10:25 AM -- '''President leaves Cyber Command HQ '''10:27 AM -- ''Gee433 rams the limousine and kills a SS agent in the process'' 10:30 AM -- ''President arrives at Lincoln Memorial'' 10:31 AM -- '''Gee433's SUV is destroyed '''10:33 AM -- ''SSO operative was shot'' 10:35 AM -- ''Gee433 kills remaining SS protection detail'' 10:35 AM -- ''President is assassinated'' 10:40 AM -- ''Gee433 is arrested'' 11:02 AM -- ''Server shutdown''